Things once remembered
by lonelybelovid
Summary: A Famous Hollywood Starlet has been kidnapped and the team has 72 hours to find her alive. But could this have an impact on Spencer Reid's fragile emotional state. I don't own Criminal mind's or it's characters just this idea. Spoilers for S1E18: "Somebody's watching" and S8E12: "Zugzwang" and more than likely some swearing and Absolutely some violence against Doors!
1. Chapter 1

So please be gentle on my first Criminal minds story but remember I crave feedback so please review. The only thing I ask is that please remember giving constructive criticism and being an asshole are two different things!

Spoiler Alert: Contains Spoilers for "Somebody's Watching"

Detective Owen Kim gritted his teeth as he read a note for the tenth time that day that had been hand delivered to the LAPD Headquarters that afternoon. About an hour after they had received it a representative of the actress Lila Archer came in to file a missing person's report on her client after nobody had heard from her in almost thirty six hours.

Detective Kim read the note over once again in his mind before turning to one of his fellow officers.

"Get a call in to Jennifer Jareau from the B.A.U." He told them before seeing him rush to the phone, "We're gonna need all the help we can get with this one…" He added before stepping away to ready a conference room for the arrival of the FBI agents who would hit the ground running like always.

Agent's Alex Blake, Derek Morgan and Dr. Spencer Reid were in the middle of a heavy discussion about one of their more recently caught unsub's when JJ went rushing past then making a bee line for the office of Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner. She was only in his office for a matter of moments before he stood and closed the blinds.

"That didn't look good…" Morgan announced breaking the silence that had fallen over the three agents. He made his way over to the coffee maker where Senior Profiler David Rossi was making casual conversation with another Agent.

"I'm sure Penelope will be here any moment now with a case…" Rossi told the younger Profiler before could say a word. Almost immediately the aforementioned Technical Analyst came strutting through the doors and up to Morgan and Rossi.

"Well hello there Baby Girl!" Derek greeted her in with a smirk.

"Hello yourself oh sexy profiler god!" She told in response before handing him a small amount of paper work, "I need your John Hancock on these before a can file them!" She added glancing from Rossi to Blake and Reid who all shared looks of equal concern.

Instantly Gracia's demeanor changed to one of a worried mother hen. She noticed that they were all looking the direction of their superior's office causing her to look up and see that the blinds were closed.

"Why are the blinds closed?" She asked voice thick with concern.

"We were just wondering the same after watching JJ rush in there…" Rossi told her scowling to himself when he realized that he had only shaken her confidence worse than it was before, he should have known better.

After a moment Hotch stepped out of his office looking at Reid and motioning for him to join them in the office. Blake and Reid shared a look before the youngest member of the team stood and made his way to the door where the others waited.

JJ had a notepad in hand where she had written down a message she just received from the Los Angeles Police. They had received a letter stating that a very well-known Hollywood starlet would die seventy-two hours from when it was delivered if they didn't find her in time. When Hotch and Reid entered the room she gave the younger agent a sympathetic look. He wasn't sure what to make of it and almost didn't catch Hotch as he started to speak.

"Reid we're about to leave for a case in Los Angeles and I need to ask you a few questions before we head for the jet." His superior began, "After everything that happened last year I'm not sure if you can stay objective…" He added receiving a scowl from Reid.

"What is the case?" Spencer asked the two others who shared a glance at one another, "Well?" He added making JJ meet his gaze.

"LAPD called us in after they received an anonymous note that said that someone had kidnapped Lila Archer and that from the time they were given the note they have seventy-two hours before she is dead…" Jennifer told him frowning when she saw a look of fear cross his eyes for a matter of milliseconds before he took on a very serious demeanor.

"How long have they known?" He asked her watching as she glanced down at the transcript of the phone call.

"They received the note at nine AM pacific time, five hours ago… two hours before they called us Lila's manager showed up and reported her missing… she left with someone of the set of her new movie and nobody has heard from her… she even left her cellphone and wallet behind in her trailer…" JJ told him receiving a nod.

"The only real connection I've ever made between Lila and Maeve is that they were both being stalked by a woman; what happened between me and Maeve is something I can't forget but I still need to help Lila… I know more about Lila than anyone else on the team so I know that having me there could be the determining factor of whether she is found in time or not!" He explained to them with a confidence that neither had seen in a while.

"Alright but know that if I feel like it's becoming too much for you I will pull you from the field!" Hotch told him receiving a nod before stepping out with the others following, "We've got a case in LA, get your things we're debriefing on the plane… wheels up in twenty!"

I hope you all enjoyed my First Criminal Minds story… It's pretty rough around the edges but I mean first time with this fandom ain't gonna be pretty! So this should be updated biweekly so if I can keep me head on right then you'll have chapter two on the 27th of October.

Also if you are a fan of X-Men/Marvel be sure to check out some of my other stuff!

-Lonelybelovid


	2. Chapter 2

OMG guys I am so so so sorry that this got posted late. I don't want to go to deep into personal details but my 'Editor/Beta' also known as my gloried 'Spell checker' had a death in the family and he had to fly from Kansas City to Chattanooga in the middle of the night on the 26th. Needless to say we got things together along with another friend of mine and now we're up with chapter 2.

I would just like to give a quick shout out to a couple of people who have helped with the process of getting this chapter out including a view readers:

Sean Makenzie, my substitute go over guy.

Austin Harper, I love you and I'm sorry for your loss take your time and we'll be here when you get back

Reidfan1971, Doclover, Namira 0.0, diehardcriminalminds, and single guest reviewer; thanks for the feedback guys I really appreciate it and hope you all enjoy the next chapter.

Memories don't fade, it is just we who start overlooking the things once done or said.- Anuj Somany

The BAU team were gathered together on the jet about to discuss the case at hand. Reid was looking over the case file over and over as if trying to crack it all before they even touched down in Los Angeles. Thinking back to the few times he had spoken to Lila since they had arrested Maggie, maybe he should've kept in contact with her. But then again if he had stayed close to Lila he may have never met Maeve.

"LAPD contacted JJ about thirty minutes ago to requested help with what they originally thought to be a prank" Hotch told the team who were all looking over the almost empty file, "Detective Kim from LAPD received a personally addressed noted informing him that if he didn't find Lila Archer in seventy-two hours upon delivery of this letter that she would be killed by her kidnapper and then he would kill himself." The superior finished seeing Morgan look up from his file and over at Reid.

"Lila Archer!" Morgan asked before shaking his head, "Are we even sure this isn't a prank or some kind of publicity stunt?" Reid turned his head at the last part giving Morgan an almost uncharacteristically mean look.

"Detective Kim considered that at first but when Lila's manager, Tabitha Reinhart showed up at the station to report that Lila was gone and genuinely had no idea about the note LAPD decided that this was the real deal!" Jennifer told them giving Reid another sympathetic look.

"Who is Lila Archer, aside from an actress?" Blake asked not knowing the entire story behind the case with Lila and Maggie.

"In the beginning of her career Lila Archer's manager went to the police saying that he believed she was in danger, she had been receiving notes from someone who had been following her and her career for some time…" Morgan started thinking back to the case with the young starlet, "It happened someone was killing actresses who looked like Lila and we later made the connection that they had gotten a few parts that Lila had auditioned for." He finished receiving a nod from Blake and Rossi.

"Who was the stalker?" Rossi asked flipping through documents and photos from the original case.

"Her name was Maggie Lowe, she was Lila's friend in college and her personal assistant when she came to Hollywood." Hotch told him, Rossi looking surprised before nodding in understanding, "When we arrive in LA I want you and Reid to go to Lila's home, know that you knew her before Reid but maybe this will give us more of an insight of what we're dealing with." He added before looking to the other two seasoned profilers.

"Blake and Morgan will go to Lila's trailer at the set of the movie she's currently working on, it was the last place she was seen in person so you both can get a feel for the moments before the abduction" Agent Hotchner continued before looking over at Agent Jareau, "JJ and I will head to LAPD and speak with Detective Kim… everyone study up on this, the clock is counting down as we speak…" He told them as they all got up to refill coffee and read over there files in private.

Reid was sitting away from the rest of the group at the farthest end of the couch when Alex came and sat down on the other end. He looked over to see her giving him that motherly look.

"It seems to me that there was more between you and Lila than anyone is saying…" Alex started to speak, "You two were close?" She asked receiving a nod from the younger agent.

"Yes she and I actually met through a mutual friend…" He replied thinking back to when Parker Dunley introduced them, "One of my former classmates from high school owns an art gallery in Los Angeles and we both happened to be there the night before the BAU started working Lila's case." Blake nodded imagining Spencer meeting an up and coming Hollywood actress, especially one as attractive as her. It must've been quite the sight.

"Do you both still keep in touch?" She asked out of curiosity. Spencer shook his head sighing softly.

"Unfortunately we sort of fell out of contact a few years ago and I haven't spoken with her since then…" He told the elder.

"Have faith in this team Spencer, they've came through for you in some of your darkest hours!" She told him once again in a nurturing, motherly way. He smiled softly and nodded.

Blake and Morgan were going over everything in Lila's Trailer. Detective Kim had instructive CSU to leave everything as they had found it after processing the area. Now Morgan was looking around at the various pictures hanging up. Some of Lila and family, some of friends and one face that he recognized.

"This is of Reid's old friend Parker…" Morgan told the other agent who looked over the photo.

"The one who introduced him and the victim?" Blake asked peaking at the photo before continuing to let her eyes roam around the small room.

"Yeah that's him… So I'm the unsub…" Morgan started looking at the spot where Lila's phone was laying, "I'm passing through spots with security cameras, but they don't see my face… and then I just walk up to her trailer like it's no problem!" He finished looking around.

"You fit in… she knows you." Blake replied to which he nodded.

"I'm not anyone working with her… they were all accounted for at the time of abduction." Morgan continued noticing that Blake was thinking something, he raised an eyebrow.

"He obviously didn't take her by kicking and screaming, but she was still forcibly coerced… He had a gun?" She pointed out before he nodded calling Rossi to see what they had come up with at her home.

Reid and Rossi were standing with several officers from the LAPD who had gone over to take a look around her home, to see if maybe the unsub had been there but so far it seemed as if Lila was the last person to enter the residence. Reid took a look around noticing that while Lila still lived in the same home, a lot had changed since they had last spoken.

Reid took a moment to look out the large window giving him a view of the back yard where Lila's pool was located.

"This is where she lived when you met her?" Rossi asked the younger agent following his gaze to the pool outside, "When her stalker was caught?" He finished receiving a simple nod before Spencer spoke again.

"Yes, aside from new furniture and a different set up… this place is exactly the way it was last time I saw her!" Reid told him walking to the back door. Stepping out to get a good look at the pool a wave of memories flashed through his mind.

"Gideon sent me back her to guard her, while I was giving her a list of ways to protect herself against the stalker she decided to just walk outside and go for a swim… when I told her it wasn't safe she till me to go get a suit… I told her no… she said fine and pulled me in when I went to help her get out" Reid told the senior profiler half smiling when he remembered the events that transpired in the pool.

"Something else happened?" Rossi asked after noting the look on Reid's face.

"…She kissed me…" Reid told him simply to which he just nodded in response.

Hotch and JJ had been setting up the evidence board and coordinating with the local cops when the rest of the team returned. JJ had put in a call to Lila's manager when they had first arrived. She was to arrive at the LAPD at any moment to talk with the BAU about the last time she had seen Lila and if anything had recently occurred in her life that might have triggered the abduction.

The team was sitting around a table in the conference room of the police Headquarters when the talent agent arrived. Hotch guided the woman to a chair where the team was waiting to ask her a few questions. The woman was visibly distraught, which seemed understandable given current circumstances.

"I remember you…" She spoke through her tears looking at . Reid nodded to her awkwardly in response before turning to JJ who had a question to ask.

"Ma'am I know this is difficult but we need to know a few things… was there anyone who would have stopped to visit Lila on a regular basis… someone who was around so often that if security saw him they wouldn't have paid much attention to him or her?" Jennifer asked the woman calmly.

"No… since the incident with Maggie she's went to great lengths to keep her business and personal life separate and because of this she didn't ever have very many visitors on set…" She replied firmly.

"If she were involved in a romantic relationship would she have told you?" Alex asked barely looking over at Spencer to gauge his reaction to the question.

"Yes but the last serious relationship she had ended almost a year ago… you don't think that her ex is responsible do you?" she gasped before looking angry.

"No when Detective Kim got his name from you we ran it and found that he's been in Montreal filming for two weeks…" JJ told her receiving a nod.

"What is the movie she's currently working on about?" Morgan asked, "Could it have caused a stir with a religious group or civil rights group of some kind…" He continued seeing her shake her head.

"No she's working on a movie for a true crime TV channel about what happened to her last time you all were here." The woman replied to him.

"What scene were you filming when the abduction took place?" Reid asked getting strange looks from his colleagues.

"I would have to check with the crew but I know it had something to do with her backyard and a paparazzi taking pictures over a hedge…" she said before receiving a call on her cell after she dismissed herself the team began to speculate and discuss Morgan and Blake's lack of findings.

So I hope you all enjoyed that and again please understand that I'm really sorry it was late but I got stuck in a situation that was completely unpredicted. I hope your thoughts and prayers go out to Austin I know he'd appreciate it. Also I'll do my best to stay on schedule this time and have chapter 3 up by November 10th. I would love continued feedback, in fact I crave it just remember my rule being constructively critical and being a dick are two completely different things!

-LB


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys sorry that this went up at like 11:50 but we didn't get 'er edited till late do to another family emergency. Austin is back from Tennessee but now unfortunately my Grandmother and Great Uncle are both in the hospital and I've spent the past couple days back and forth from one hospital to home. I'm doing my best to keep it from affecting my schedule but sometimes shit happens and it's nobody's fault.

Anyway I hope everyone enjoys chapter three and remember I love your feedback and sincerely hope you will continue giving it. Shout outs to:

Austin my dearest, I'm happy your back and holding up well. You are my rock in life and in fanfiction and it is much appreciated.

Sean Makenzie, thanks for helping out with your knowledge of the show having one Beta whose good with spelling and Grammar is good but having a second who's seen the whole show is awesome too!

Doclover, ripon and diehardcriminalminds; thanks so much for your reviews, they are very appreciated like usual!

And to all the readers who have been enjoying so far thank you for the support!

* * *

Detective Kim had gathered the police force around awaiting the BAU profilers to give them a description and profile of the person they were looking for. As Agent Hotchner's team stepped out the dull murmur of the officers who were in conversations died down.

"Before we deliver the profile we'd like to remind you all that this is a guide to who we are looking for but not a definite description…" Agent Blake told the group of officers before in unit chief stepped forward.

"We're looking for a white male in his mid-thirties to forties" Agent Hotchner told them before JJ began to add.

"While be rather plain in appearance he will still look as though he belongs... anyone who would blend in with Hollywood stars and socialites" JJ continued.

Several police officers were nodding, some were taking notes.

"He is extremely organized… it takes a lot of planning to make someone disappear without a trace and then give evidence to a police officer without being caught!" Morgan added to the two previous statements.

"Because of the amount of security that Miss Archer has kept since she was being stalked before, we believe that the Unsub is someone who knows her personally or at least well enough that they wouldn't draw alarm by visiting her at work!" Rossi threw in, "We will be giving you a list of her close friends and family members who live close enough to know or to have seen anything, these people have offered to come in and speak to you about Lila" He added.

"If they are willing to come in and talk then why would they be considered suspects?" An officer close to the back of the crowd asked them looking somewhat skeptical.

"These are NOT suspects but rather witnesses, the few people we have been unable to reach are being narrowed down as likely suspects!" Agent Blake told them to which the acting officer nodded.

"Alright you know what we're looking for…" Detective Kim began addressing the crowd.

* * *

While the rest of the team had been giving the profile, Reid was on the phone with Penelope Garcia getting some information on a possible lead.

"You have reached the omnipotent technical oracle Penelope Garcia, speak and be heard!" Garcia greeted the young agent who just shook his head.

"Garcia I need you to find for me an updated number for Parker Dunley…" He told her as he looked at the evidence board blankly.

"You mean your friend with the art gallery?" She asked as she started a search with the name she had been given.

"Yeah, I haven't been able to reach him and I think he may be able to give us more information on who the Unsub could be…" Reid responded looking through the list of current suspects.

"Sorry sugar his last registered number has been disconnected for a few months now!" She told him frowning in a very 'Garcia' way.

"Could you give me the address of his gallery so that I can go speak to him in person?" he asked her as he went to write Parker's name and business.

"I've got it right here but I think you are going to be disappointed hunny!" She told him instinctually hearing him scowl, "It was closed after a lawsuit about six months ago!" She continued before hearing a voice speaking to Reid.

"I'll get back to you if I find a way to get him, Garcia out!" She told him before she disconnected the call.

Reid turned to look at JJ who had just entered the room. She looked at him with a soft sympathy that she had reserved for him, Henry and Will.

"Her manager told me a lot about what she's been doing lately…" JJ told him as her eyes scanned Lila's picture on the evidence board, "She's a celebrity Advocate for victims of stalking and harassment… the movie she's working on is about her story…" She added looking over at her friend and colleague. He nodded as he starred at some of the evidence on the board as if trying to put pieces together.

"I can see the gears turning in your head Spence!" She commented as the rest of the team was filing back into the room.

"Something is right in front of my eyes… but I just can't figure it out… I keep coming back to the collage that Lila had on her wall!" He told them brows furrowing.

"Yes but that collage came from Maggie and she's been in prison since she was charged with stalking!" JJ pointed out.

"I remember Lila's agent saying that Maggie didn't actually give it to her though." Blake added making Morgan look over as if something had suddenly occurred to him.

"Reid your buddy Parker gave her the collage and pretended it was from him… he told me himself that he had lied so Lila would like him!" Morgan told them pulling his phone out and quickly dialing up Garcia and putting the phone on speaker.

"Well Hello Chocolate Thunder!" Garcia greeted, "how can I be of service?" She asked expecting Morgan to speak.

"Garcia did you get any more information on Parker Dunley?" Reid replied making her pause before responding.

"Uh yeah I took the liberty of calling his employer and he hasn't shown up for work or contacted anyone in the last thirty-six hours…" She informed him making several sets of eyes go wide.

"Who currently occupies his old gallery space?" Reid asked slowly putting together the pieces he had been missing.

"Nada, the place has been empty since he lost his lease!" She told him voice quivering as the realization dawned on her.

"Garcia send us the address we have to move quickly!" Hotch injected motioning for Rossi to go inform the officers outside that they may have found who they were looking for.

"Yes sir, sending the address to your cells now!" She told him before ending the call and sending out a mass message with the address and directions to the old gallery space.

* * *

Hey Peeps thanks so much for reading and be sure to review or send a private message with your feedback! Also to any fans of both Criminal minds and X-Men I have a Series of X-Men stories that myself and my two Beta's call "the Monster Series", it's a little bit campy in spots from what I've been told and the use of several original Characters has also turned people off but the basic idea and universe of it is the life of several of the X-Men when they were in their teen's and attending The Xavier Institute.

Also I plan on putting an update schedule for everything on my Profile if anyone is curious.

I'll see you all in chapter four and hopefully in other stories I've written!

-Love, LB


End file.
